Wireless communications systems, such as satellite communications systems, can transmit data using circularly polarized signals. In a conventional wireless transmitter, a horizontally-polarized signal and a vertically polarized signal may be combined to form a circularly-polarized signal before being transmitted by the wireless transmitter. In the conventional wireless transmitter, a horizontally-polarized signal and a vertically-polarized signal are provided directly from a processing unit to a radio frequency (RF) front end chip where the amplitude and phase of the horizontally-polarized signal and the vertically polarized signal may be adjusted before being converted to the circularly-polarized signal for transmission. Thus, the circularly-polarized signal formed in the conventional wireless transmitter has a fixed angular speed. However, modulating the angular speed of a circularly-polarized signal may add additional information to the signal to be transmitted by the wireless transceiver.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a wireless transceiver that can transmit circularly-polarized signals with modulated angular speed.